LA SOLEDAD DEL FENIX
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: -no….- dijo en susurro- el me pertenece y no dejare que te lo lleves- de pronto una corriente de aire caliente comenzó a soplar en forma de remolino. Esos ojos que de color violeta se veían ahora ardían como el infierno mismo- es mío- con eso una bola de fuego cayó del cielo y casi mata al ojiazul, por suerte logro esquivarla antes de que lo lograra... Actualizacion cap 3 y 4..
1. Chapter 1

1 LA LEYENDA

Inglaterra 1514.

La gran migración de los nómadas egiptanos causo gran alboroto entre la población, había rumores de que eran descendientes de Caín, o enviados por los demonios del infierno. El ejército había sido mandado por el rey para castigarlos con la muerte y así exterminarlos.

Una de las tribus se había quedado atrás, sus demás hermanos se habían marchado para asegurarse de poner a salvo a sus familias y amigos, dejando a los más viejos atrás por órdenes del patriarca de la tribu. Ellos ya habían vivido lo suficiente y no podían permitir que sus hijos y nietos corrieran peligro. Más aun porque se encontraban en un gran prado y el bosque les quedaba lejos. (Aclarando, el patriarca también se quedo atrás con el resto)

Detrás de ellos un pelotón del ejercito ingles les seguía, estaban a punto de llegar con ellos, uno de los soldados levanto su arco y apunto hacia uno de los fugitivos, de un flechazo lo mato, la flecha había atravesado el corazón de este cayendo muerto al instante, otras más le siguieron, convirtiéndose en una lluvia mortal, la gente corría lo mas que podían llevarlos sus piernas, los que esquivaron las flechas corrieron hacia los arboles en un intento por sobrevivir.

El capitán ordeno quemar el bosque y así los acabarían. Encendieron las flechas y las lanzaron hacia el bosque, las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente provocando los gritos de terror de los gitanos. Los arboles comenzaron a desquebrajar por el fuego atrapando a algunos entre los gruesos troncos. La satisfacción en el rostro de ese hombre al oír los gritos de desesperación no duró mucho. Del mismo bosque incendiándose comenzó a surgir una neblina que por extraño que parezca opaco los gritos de angustia que provenían del bosque. La misma comenzó a cubrir el prado y los cuerpos tendidos en este, algo tenia de diferente esa niebla, fue lo que pensaron más de uno, los soldados que aun se encontraban en el prado fueron rodeados por el extraño fenómeno, pero desde lo alto de la colina el capitán y el resto de sus hombres podían observarlos.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, esos hombres se estaban quemando con el contacto de la niebla, eso era cosa del diablo gritaron algunos. Al ver como sus compañeros se volvían cenizas ante sus ojos, el terror fue tanto que muchos de los hombres corrieron despavoridos para salvar sus vidas, pero el capitán se quedo ahí observando cómo sus hombres morían con el aliento del diablo, poco a poco se fue disipando hasta que en el campo solo quedaban las cenizas de sus soldados no así los cuerpos de los gitanos, estos habían desaparecido, al igual los arboles que habían caído por el fuego estaban intactos, como si jamás se hubieran quemado. Esto termino de convencerlo y salió corriendo antes de que lo que sea que lo haya hecho saliera y lo matara.

Tras su carrera una lluvia de plumas rojas caían del cielo por los alrededores, esto llamo la atención del rey de Inglaterra quien no dudo en mandar a sus soldados a que investigaran dicho fenómeno, pero ninguno de ellos regreso a darle información. La gente que vivía en el pueblo cercano a ese bosque comentaba a otros mensajeros enviados por el rey a investigar que los habían visto llegar por provisiones y partir al bosque, pero que ninguno regresaba, sin embargo la lluvia de plumas aparecía un día después de que ellos se internaran en el bosque.

Pasaron los años y nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquel bosque donde un grupo de gitanos entro pero jamás salió. Los monarcas intentaron justificar la dichosa anormalidad del bosque con la llegada de los gitanos, pero los escritos antiguos de un Sacerdote mostraban que ese tipo de fenómenos ya habían sido registrados anteriormente. Aun así siguieron llegando los curiosos que se aventuraban para saber que había sido de aquel grupo de gitanos, pocos se adentraban al bosque, ya que el sonido de gritos les helaba la sangre y los hacía correr por sus vidas temiendo que morirían calcinados por aquella neblina. Los que se arriesgaban a entrar no eran vistos por varios días hasta que regresaban dementes por lo que pudieran haber visto en ese lugar.

La gente del pueblo cercano decía que ahí vivía el espíritu de un niño errante que murió al momento de nacer y del cual quemaron su cuerpo en la hoguera en el centro del bosque, según los rumores sus padres levantaron un altar para el niño, entrando al bosque para visitarlo todos los días hasta que un día la joven pareja jamás regreso, muchos buscaron en el bosque tratando de encontrar algún indicio de ellos, si seguían vivos o no, pero no había rastro alguno. Más algo extraño habían notado los cazadores, los animales del bosque habían desaparecido, no se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, el gruñir de los lobos o los osos, no había nada todo el bosque quedo vacio, excepto por las plantas y los arboles.

Pasaron los años y no se había suscitado ningún otro evento extraño, por lo que se fue olvidando la leyenda del bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

2 AVISTAMIENTO

Año 2011 en la actualidad

Visitar un pueblito antiguo no era su idea de diversión, pues para él era solo una pérdida de tiempo, que mas daba, sus padres eran pésimos organizando vacaciones y eso era raro considerando que ellos tenían un negocio de agencias de viajes, se supone que existían más opciones para salir de viaje, pero no, tenía que venir a un pueblo que sabrá Dios que costumbres tengan, como se divertían o quizás y la más importante que clase de jóvenes y jovencitas existían allí.

Esta última palabra le hizo sonreír, quizás podría divertirse un poco, los pueblitos remotos tenían sus leyendas y el podría hacerse de una nueva conquista.

-yuriy te divertirás- decía su padre que por un segundo quito la vista del camino.

-cuidado- grito su esposa al ver a un joven que atravesaba la carretera sin percatarse del vehículo.

-por dios- atino a decir, por suerte pudo detenerse a tiempo. Solo fue un susto, aunque los asustados eran los tripulantes del auto y no el muchacho, quien solo les mostro una mirada indiferente, mirando directamente.

-¡oye imbécil! ¿que te pasa?- grito yuriy bajando de la camioneta-porque no te fijas pudiste morir-

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la mujer al verle sangre en su brazo, no parecía ser del accidente, puesto que el coche no lo toco, pero parecía ser grave. Pero el muchacho comenzó a caminar ignorando los comentarios de ellos, parecía que no les escuchaba.

Su aspecto era demasiado raro, para el pelirrojo, porque nunca había visto a nadie con una extraña tonalidad de dos colores de cabello, claro al frente y oscuro atrás, resaltando su pálida piel, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron ese par de ojos color fuego, pero que se veían apagados, parecía estar en shock. Por mucho que le desagradara la falta de educación del chico, no podían dejarlo ahí solo y herido. Yuriy se acerco a él y justo cuando le iba a pedir que los acompañara al pueblo por las buenas o las malas se desplomo. Suerte que tenía sus reflejos rápidos, sino tendrían que llevarlo por una contusión. Lo atrapo en sus brazos, parecía que la herida le había hecho perder mucha sangre.

-bien hecho hijo, llevémoslo al pueblo- el pelirrojo lo introdujo en el auto asegurándose de que no se resbalara del asiento.

Antes de llegar al pueblo el bicolor había recobrado la conciencia, aun aturdido por estar con personas desconocidas. Trato de bajarse del vehículo en movimiento, al señor no le quedo de otra que detenerse y dejarlo ir, si él no quería ayuda tampoco podían obligarlo. Pero al llegar al pueblo lo reportaron con el comisario.

El señor canoso de edad media se encontraba atendiendo a algunos pobladores que habían ido por la extraña desaparición de su ganado, dos reses pero que valían, este al escuchar la descripción del joven no pudo sino decirles.

-jamás lo había visto, y conozco a todos en este pueblo- el comentario dejo perplejos a los adultos, se sentían mal de haberlo dejado solo.

-ronda sin rumbo por la carretera y se interno en el bosque sin decir nada- dijo un anciano sentado en una banca a la salida de la comisaria- un fantasma real o solo una ilusión- comento aunque más que pregunta era una reflexión- su roja mirada perdida, como si no existiera nadie que lo esperase en casa, solo-

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto el padre del pelirrojo

-ha habido rumores de un joven merodeando por la carretera- dijo como si nada- un chico que concuerda con esa descripción, pero nunca ha venido al pueblo y no creo que venga del pueblo vecino ya que se encuentra muy lejos, también dicen que tiene una herida en su brazo, pero nadie ha podido hablar con él, se interna en el bosque y nadie lo ve dos veces-

-¿cómo es posible, y sus padres?- pregunto la mujer preocupada-

-¿no tiene familia?-

-nadie lo sabe, aparece y desaparece-

-lo dijo el comisario, nadie lo ve dos veces así que nadie sabe qué le pasa-

Eso no podía ser cierto, pero luego de dar el reporte a la policía se dirigieron al hostal donde se hospedarían. Pero aun así al pelirrojo le molestaba la falta de interés del policía por querer encontrarlo. Basta, no dejaría que eso le perturbara sus vacaciones, el vino a divertirse y lo haría.

Al día siguiente

El día era despejado, excelente para salir a pasear y conocer a las lugareñas. Salió temprano del hostal caminando por las calles buscando a la juventud y conocer gente. Diviso a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante, quizás podría hacer platica con ellos.

-¿quién es ese?- dijo uno de los chicos ahí reunidos.

-no lo sé, pero es un perdedor ¿no creen?- comento un peli naranja al verlo aproximarse.

-estuvo en la estación de policía y reporto a un muchacho herido-

-¿cómo dices?-

-según tengo entendido es el mismo que reportan los que vienen a vacacionar aquí, y nadie hace ni dice nada-

-hola, gusto en conocerlos soy Yuriy Ivanov-

-no nos interesa- comento el peligris

-eres como todos los que vienen- comento un peli verde que parecía ser luchador de artes marciales-¿tu qué opinas Brooklyn?-

-realmente no hay mucho que opinar-

-todo un perdedor- dijo un pelirrojo junto a ellos.

-que encanto de pueblerinos- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que los otros se enojasen con el-oigan ustedes comenzaron-

-tiene razón- dijo el peli naranja-no hay porque ser tan groseros, mi nombre es Brooklyn y ellos son Garland, Johnny y Bryan-

-acabo de llegar al pueblo y me preguntaba que hacen para divertirse-

-bien, estábamos a punto de ir "al aliento del diablo" que se encuentra en el bosque cercano-

-dicen que una tribu de gitanos desapareció allí, y que un grupo de soldados fueron calcinados por una neblina proveniente del bosque-

-también se dice que los animales que habitaban en el lugar desaparecieron misteriosamente-

Los tres chicos comentaron lo más simple la leyenda del pueblo, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no creyó ni una palabra, quizás eran solo para asustarlo y que se alejara pero ya antes le habían dicho cosas como esas y todas eran puras mentiras.

-suena bien, ¿hacia donde queda?-

-no entiendes verdad- dijo el chico llamado Brooklyn- de los que han entrado al bosque nadie los ha vuelto a ver-Dicho esto y al ver que el pelirrojo no se retractaba se dirigieron ahí, la entrada del bosque se veía algo sombría y no parecía que la luz del sol llegara entre la espesa vegetación, apenas si se podía ver hacia dentro.

-debes estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver el aliento del diablo- dijo el peligris.

-si quieres saber si es cierto o no- dijo el peli naranja junto con el peli verde- ¿no es verdad Garland?-

-así es brook-

En las entrañas del bosque

Sintió el movimiento externo, había intrusos cerca, comenzó a moverse entre la espesura del bosque, ellos no debían entrar ahí, debían pagar por su intromisión, no lo lastimarían más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Sintió que algo andaba mal, corrían peligro, el bosque estaba enterado de ello y no los dejaría ir sin recibir su castigo. Tenía que advertirles.

Entraron al bosque para ver si era cierto lo que decían las leyendas que contaban los ancianos del pueblo. Caminaron por los alrededores haciéndole burla a los comentarios que habían hechos los ancianos.

-huy si, la niebla maldita- decía el peligris- tonterías de viejos ¿no Ivanov?-

-quizás Kuvnetzov-

-aun así eso atrae a los turistas, aunque, en el pueblo les prohíben la entrada a los curiosos-

-pues veo que no a todos- dijo Garland.

Mas una piedra que callo los saco de sus pensamientos, callo otra y otra, una lluvia de piedra comenzó a caer, intentaron cubrirse pero no salieron ilesos, el primero en salir corriendo fue Bryan, que recibió un golpe en su cabeza, sangrando pero aun lo suficientemente lucido para salir por su propio pie.

-Bryan no te vayas- grito Brooklyn al verlo de huida.

-¿quién rayos está lanzando piedras?- de pronto la lluvia de piedras seso. Pero se escucho un gemido espectral que el cual no se distinguía su procedencia, esto les helo la sangre y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Frente a ellos un joven bicolor apareció, el pelirrojo no lo podía creer era el mismo que había encontrado en el camino, la herida se veía diferente, cuando lo vio por primera vez era un rasguño profundo, pero ahora que la veía parecía una quemadura de tercer grado. Se habría lastimado más de lo que ya estaba. Lo que más le llamo la atención era esa expresión de sorpresa por parte del menor, era como si no esperara volverlo a ver.

-oye tu- grito Garland- ¿tú fuiste quien nos arrojo la piedras?- reclamo al muchacho.

-responde- grito esta vez el peli naranja-

-váyanse, no son bienvenidos- dijo tomando una de las piedras y lanzándoselas- que se larguen- tras de sí la niebla se acercaba, esa que tenía una escancia de muerte. Algo que los asusto y dos de los cuatro jóvenes corrieron temerosos por sus vidas. Yuriy se quedo junto con Johnny que estaba paralizado, no lo dejaría ahí solo, neblina asesina o no el necesitaba de atención medica y así tuviera que arrastrarlo lo llevaría con un doctor. No conto con que volviera a desplomarse en el suelo.

-oye, despierta- le hablo pero el otro apenas reaccionaba- no te dejare aquí-

Intento zafarse pero el otro era más fuerte, aunque no ejerció presión sobre de el ya que estaba herido. Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Lo tomo en brazos y lo alejo lo más pronto que podía de la niebla, no estaba seguro de si era verdad o no si la niebla calcinara pero no correría el riesgo. Empujo al otro para que corriera también, mientras que buscaban el lugar por donde habían entrado, nuevamente comenzó la lluvia de piedras que intentaba detenerlos, pero corrieron, de un momento a otro pudieron localizar a Bryan que había caído, medio inconsciente, lo ayudaron a levantarse y se marcharon.

-rápido- grito Garland a los tres que corrían por sus vidas. Sin embargo hubo algo curioso, la niebla de detuvo a mitad de la carretera que alejaba al pueblo del bosque. Esto les dio la oportunidad de huir.

-¿que haces?- pregunto Johnny- ¿para que lo trajiste con nosotros?-

-no iba a abandonarlo- se defendió-leyenda o no, no es normal que caigan piedras del cielo, ni que de la nada aparezca una niebla asesina-

-¿que hacemos con el?- pregunto Bryan ya más consciente de su entorno.

-no necesitan hacer nada, yo me hare cargo de él- dijo marchándose.

-¿se cree el héroe del mundo o que?- comento sarcásticamente el pelirrojo escoses.

-tal vez o quizás…-

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, debía darse prisa en llegar al pueblo y más importante llegar con un doctor para que le atendieran de inmediato. Por fortuna un vehículo pasaba, era el comisario que lo vio de lejos y decidió detenerse para auxiliarlo.

-¡joven Ivanov! ¿que sucedió?-

-lo encontré,….. Se desmayo….. y….. lo llevo al doctor-

El pelirrojo le hizo una venda improvisada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el comisario se reportaba por el radio para pedir que estuviesen listos para recibir a un paciente. Entonces era cierto, todo lo que había escuchado era cierto. Porque entonces aparece hasta ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

actualizacion del fic que escribi, pensaba subirlo antes de noche buena pero no se pudo asi que aki esta

se que la historia es algo confusa pero hago lo mejor que puedo...

espero que les guste.

3 CONOCIENDO EL EXTERIOR

Sentir que el mundo se oscurece a tu alrededor y ese vértigo que te obliga acerrar los ojos, llevándote a la oscuridad del otro mundo, siempre le desagrado, siempre sentía eso y luego nada, despertaba en el centro del bosque y luego rondaba por este hasta olvidar el porqué había salido en primer lugar. Que más daba, no le importaba si regresaba al centro del bosque nuevamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos límites. Y siempre se entretenía como fuera posible. Pero había algo extraño, no podía percibir el aroma del bosque, el sonido de las ramas al moverse con el viento y sobretodo sentir ese eterno silencio a falta de las criaturas que normalmente vivirían en el. En cambio escuchaba murmullos de personas cerca de él, ninguna se le hacía familiar, sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente, la luz casi le cegó, las paredes blancas y la ventana por la que entraban los rayos del sol, que por la posición se veía que pasaba del medio día, su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado, suponía que era para que pudiese descansar y recuperarse. El otro tenía una especie de tripa conectada, esto lo sobresalto pero una enfermera lo detuvo de quitárselo explicándole que podía lastimarse. Más detenidamente vio que por ese conducto transparente bajaba un líquido rojo…. ¿Sangre? Esto lo asusto. Mas sin embargo antes de decir algo dos personas entraron a la habitación.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le comento un hombre mayor que suponía era un doctor- necesitas esa transfusión para recuperar fuerzas- se acerco a la cama para examinarlo, sus reflejos, la coloración de su piel, fuera de eso se encontraba bien de salud- tuviste suerte, el joven que te trajo dijo que te desmayaste, al llegar aquí observamos que sufrías de anemia así que te pusimos una transfusión, suerte que el joven que te trajo tenia tu tipo de sangre, es muy difícil de encontrar a alguien que sea AB Negativo-

_Qué significa eso…. AB negativo_

-buenas tardes-

-hablando del rey de roma-

-¿cómo se encuentra?-

-bien gracias a que lo trajeron a tiempo, si no hubiera sido una tragedia, los dejare solos-

Dijo marchándose de la habitación, cerrándola detrás de sí. Hubo algo curioso, ese silencio que lo desconcertó, esperaba a que le diera las gracias, pero no, ahí estaba mirándolo detenidamente como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Esto no debería ser así, el salvo su vida; bueno no pedía una medalla o un monumento, pero un comentario tal vez, un gracias por salvarme quizás, con eso se conformaba. Pero el menor solo atino a recortarse en la cama y cubrirse con la manta, no parecía interesado en el tema.

-¿porque me ayudaste?-

De acuerdo eso no lo esperaba, que clase de pregunta es esa, como es que haces una pregunta así. Debería sentirse ofendido, pero no importaba.

-acaso importa el motivo-

-quizás-

-¿te importa a ti?-

-no realmente-

-¿entonces por qué la pregunta?-

-quería hacer platica es todo-

Bueno, al menos eso lo explicaba todo, por un momento creyó que era porque no quería ser salvado, bien por lo menos no es un suicida. Ahora lo que más le molestaba, y su familia donde está.

-¿y tus padres?- se dio cuenta que la pregunta tuvo un efecto detonante en el, al parecer se tenso- para avisarles que estas aquí y vengan por….-

-no es necesario- dijo apresuradamente casi como gritando- yo puedo regresar solo a casa-

-¿iras tu solo al bosque?- pregunto, al no obtener respuesta continuo-porque en tu estado no podrás llegar antes del anochecer a tu casa, si se encuentra del otro lado del bosque-

-me las arreglare, siempre lo hago- susurro mas para el que para el otro, pero pudo escucharlo muy bien, que acaso vivía solo, no tenía ningún familiar que cuidara de él o algún vecino que pudiera venir. Eso era ilógico, nadie debería vivir solo.

-bien, esta decidido- dijo en voz alta-vendrás con migo y mi familia-

Esto provoco un exalto en el menor, quien rápidamente se giro para verle con asombro y tal vez con enojo-oye nadie te da derecho a decidir por mi-

-nop, pero estas solo y alguien tiene que ver que TU, no te lastimes más de lo que ya estas- dijo sermoneándolo- no quiero que mueras por septicemia-

-¿septi.. que cosa?-

-lo que oíste, levántate que ya se termino la transfusión- y en efecto la bolsa con sangre ya se había terminado, así que podía marcharse, la enfermera quito el catéter y salieron de la clínica, no sin antes despedirse del doctor y recibir unas indicaciones para su alimentación. Lo cual no entendió mucho, pero suponía que el pelirrojo sabría de que hablaba. Un par de personas les esperaban en la entrada, supondría que eran sus padres.

-Yuriy Ivanov ¿dónde has estado?- fue el reclamo de su madre, por haberse marchado sin avisar y desaparecer por cuatro horas- me tenias preocupada- dijo, luego noto la presencia del bicolor, quien retrocedió un par de pasos para intentar marcharse- es el- pregunto, acercándose al pequeño- déjame ver- de improviso lo abrazo- nos tenias preocupados, no deberías estar en el bosque caminando solo, y herido- reprendió como si fuera su hijo menor- pudo haberte atacado un animal salvaje, y tampoco debes bajar de vehículos en movimiento es peligroso-

-ya no lo reprendas, al menos sabemos que te encuentras bien-

-hm- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-para tenerlo vigilado lo invite a pasar la noche en la posada-

-debiste consultarlo- contesto su madre- pero será un placer tenerte con nosotros, la habitación es muy amplia-

No pudo negarse a esa invitación, nadie había sido amable con él nunca, solo se limitaban a ver y no actuar.

Bosque

El viento soplaba arremolinándose en las copas de los arboles, las ramas crujían y las hojas caían como una lluvia, acompañadas de piedras que caían del cielo. Debía regresar, no debía salir de los límites del bosque o traería problemas. Las raíces de los arboles se movían inquietas sacando a algunos árboles de la tierra, el gemido espectral se escucho por doquier, los animales de una granja cercana se alteraron por tal sonido, comenzaron a correr por todo el corral tratando de escapar de lo que se acercaba a ellos.

El estruendo que se escucho en el exterior provoco el exalto de los dueños quienes no dudaron en salir para ver lo que ocurría. Pero al acercarse vieron con horror que sus ovejas habían sido mutiladas y que para desgracia de algunos animales aun seguían vivas agonizando, no sabían que había sido. Tras la masacre un horrible chillido de bestia se escucho sobre el tejado del granero, saltando con violencia sobre este para acercarse a la casa. El sonido de los disparos de escopeta se escuchó a lo lejos.

Sentir que algo podría aparecer y arrastrarte al infierno, sin ninguna esperanza. Esto fue lo que sintió un joven bicolor en el momento justo del ataque. Sabía perfectamente que vendrían a buscarlo y no se detendrían hasta encontrarlo. Observo a las personas que lo encontraron, no dejaría que murieran y menos por su culpa.

-crees que haya algo interesante que ha…..- aprovecho para salir corriendo lejos de ellos- hay espera…- fue el grito de la señora Ivanov que al verlo correr alerto a su hijo y esposo.

-oye, espera-

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, el menor si que era veloz, pero no era el campeón de 100 metros planos, así que el pelirrojo metió más velocidad para tratar de alcanzarlo. Quizás regresaría al bosque, pero eso no lo permitiría.

En tanto el bicolor seguía corriendo tratando de perderlo al dar vuelta en un edificio.

-te tengo- pero no esperaba ser atrapado por un enorme peligris que salió de quien sabe dónde y le cerró el paso- niño, no deberías salir corriendo con una herida así-

-pequeño enano, uff- dijo un pelirrojo muy molesto al llegar a donde se encontraban- que rayos te pasa, quieres acaso desmayarte, niño-

-ya cállate- exclamo el bicolor- tengo nombre sabes, deja de decirme niño-

-así pues no me lo has dicho, niño-

-me llamo kai, métetelo en la cabezota-

-wow, tranquilo- dijo Bryan al levantar las manos en pose defensiva- y este era el que estaba moribundo-

-me voy- dicho esto se disponía a salir corriendo (nuevamente) de ser necesario. Pero una fuerte punzada en su brazo lo obligo a recargarse en una pared, pero lo peor vino cuando comenzó a arderle el pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar. Cayendo de rodillas.

-que pasa- dijo el peligris al verlo en tan mal estado, trataba de respirar, dando grandes bocanadas de aire sin sentir que sus pulmones se llenasen.

-tranquilízate….. ¡papa!…- grito Ivanov al ver como se complicaba la situación del menor.

-espera- dijo el ojiverde al acercarse, lo recostaron en el piso y de su maleta saco un inhalador para el asma, acerco la boquilla al bicolor y oprimió un par de veces para que la medicina le ayudara a destapar sus vías respiratorias. Logrando que respirara normal nuevamente.

-oye como lo….-

-supe… ji, soy asmático, por eso corrí en el bosque, había dejado mi inhalador en la mochila y no podía respirar, un bosque maldito es demasiado para alguien con un problema así, mas aparte…la pedrada me sorprendió- susurro lo ultimo mas para sí que para otros.

-Yuriy, aquí están, el está bien- se acerco para ver que no se hubiera lastimado. Solo estaba algo turbado por sentir que el mundo giraba muy rápido.

-se acabo, vámonos a la posada- dijo el pelirrojo al momento de cargarlo en brazos pese a los intentos del otro porque lo bajaran- bien te bajo, pero si vuelves a correr, yo mismo te noqueo y te llevo al hospital-

-no puedo quedarme- dijo agachando la cabeza- me están esperando, se molestaran si no llego-

-entonces tienes familia-

-ya me voy, gracias por todo-

Dicho esto se marcho ante la mirada de todos, no podía quedarse, y exponer a nadie. No le dolería mucho, una vez regresara todo sería como siempre. Saliendo del pueblo sintió la presencia de ellos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero no se inmuto, continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, la delgada línea que dividía al infierno del paraíso. Continuo caminando, adentrándose así a lo espeso.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA HOLA, EN ESTE CAP SALDRAN CIERTAS COSAS DEMASIADO PERTURBADORAS QUE LES PONDRA LA CARNE DE GALLINA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

4 BOSQUE

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en la habitación completamente hecho una maraña de nervios, no podía creer que se marchara así como así, que rayos ocurría, tenía familia? Quienes lo esperaban?, estaría bien?. Los padres de Ivanov se encontraban tratando de localizar al comisario para reportar al muchacho. No lo soporto y salió de la habitación para recorrer el pueblo, hacer algo que le quitase esa extraña sensación de angustia mezclada con enojo. Ese niño lo había dejado con la duda en la cabeza, y solo había una forma de despejarla, regresando al bosque. Decidido se encamino a la puerta, encontraría el modo de salir sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

El silencio eterno del bosque, como lo detestaba, sentir ese vacío carente de vida alrededor solo le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Miro a su alrededor, si efectivamente lo estaban observando, nunca los había visto, pero por alguna razón siempre sentía su presencia y sabía de antemano que hacerlos enfadar ocasionaría problemas. Todo sería mucho más fácil si ellos se mostraran ante él en lugar de esconderse todo el tiempo, así no tendría la necesidad de buscar fuera del bosque.

-¿porque estoy aquí?- se pregunto y es que el no recordaba nada, no sabía como había llegado al bosque, tampoco sabía cómo era que siempre regresaba al centro. Siempre que se quedaba dormido en alguna parte del bosque, al despertar se encontraba en el centro. Que tenia de especial que siempre el bosque lo llevaba ahí.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, por laguna razón se encontraba muy agotado y no sabía bien porque. Quizás si dormía un poco se sentiría mejor, no había descansado lo suficiente y ya estaba anocheciendo. Sintió la presencia conocida, fueron por él como siempre lo hacían, solo cerró los ojos y nada más importo.

Hurgando entre las viejas libretas del estudio se su abuelo, Bryan Kuvnetzov intentaba encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que nadie se atrevió a pronunciar. ¿Ese chico seria el mismo que ha aparecido desde hace siglos? No podía ser, sus ropas no se veían tan antiguas, era como si algo se encargara de que pasara desapercibido. Encontró por fin lo que buscaba, una vieja carpeta que contenía los testimonios de todos los testigos que lo habían visto, fotos y en una caja que contenían algunas grabaciones, muchas de ellas originales, las más actuales tuvo que descargarlas de internet o intento contactar con los autores.

Acomodo las fotos por secuencia de tiempo, el muchacho bicolor era el mismo mas sin embargo sus ropas cambiaban, quizás por eso la gente no tomaba muy enserio el mito del bosque. Encontró un viejo diario que llevaba su abuelo, en el se encontraban escritas las teorías que surgían cuando encontraba algo nuevo.

_He buscado una explicación respecto al porque de la desaparición de los animales, esto es muy antiguo. Según las leyendas de los antiguos nómadas, estos bosques eran vigilados por espíritus de antiguas criaturas, las aves más grandes que pudieron existir, muchos los describen como enormes águilas de color negro y un pico largo y curvo de la punta como gancho._

Se escucho el murmullo del viento, las ramas crujían por las ráfagas de aire que se dejaron venir. Pesados parpados se abrían sin mucho éxito por mantenerse despierto, luchaba contra el sueño, porque esta vez quería saber quiénes se encargaban de cuidar que no abandonara el bosque. El viento arrecio mas, removiendo sus cabellos.

_Lo más curioso de todo es que estas aves le debían respeto a una mucho mayor que ellos. Según unos antiguos escritos en el centro del bosque vivía un ave color rojizo, que al ser iluminado por el sol tenía un efecto muy extraño, como si se quemara en vuelo._

-quemarse en vuelo- susurro continuando con la lectura.

_Poco después llegaron los gitanos, según los relatos y la historia, el pueblo gitano era perseguido por órdenes del Rey, quien pretendía exterminarlos por completo._

_Muchos relatos afirman que una formación de vapor acabo con los soldados, pero eso no explico porque los gitanos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. _

Una enorme sombra se posiciono sobre del, y poco a poco el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, no a causa del atardecer. Se veía que algo emitía un sonido muy estruendoso, como si el cielo tronara. Se extendió por rededor cubriéndolo todo de un color azabache.

_En una de mis visitas en los límites del bosque encontré algo fuera de lo común. Era extraño, al principio creí que se trataba de corteza seca, pero esto se veía diferente. Tome el objeto con algo de miedo, porque quizás podría atacarme aquello que el bosque oculta._

-que es lo que oculta- miro a su alrededor- que fue lo que encontraste abuelo.

_Una pluma de ave, pero esta era de un largo de 70cm, ningún ave tiene plumas tan largas, más porque parecían ser plumas primarias. _

Una lluvia de plumas negras comenzaron a caer alrededor del bicolor, por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de ellos le ocasionaban ese extraño letargo, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, estando así nuevamente la incógnita de sus desconocidos guardianes.

_La analice en mi casa y busque por todas partes algún ejemplar que encajara a la perfección._

_La gente de otros países cuenta acerca de aves gigantes que roban ganado y atacan personas. Pero no lo creí hasta verlo por mí mismo._

_Cuando me adentre al bosque logre ver algo que sin duda marcaria mi vida por siempre, en el centro del bosque pude divisar un bulto de color rojo brillante que se movía, era como ver magma de un volcán, lo más impresionante de todo fue ver como de aquel bulto se extendían unas alar enormes, con una envergadura de 12 metros, demasiado grande para ser un ave común._

La lluvia de plumas negras fue reemplazada por plumas de color rojo vivo, iluminando así el bosque por completo, este casi no se notaba por la presencia del sol en el horizonte.

_De pronto sus plumas de esparcieron y comenzaron a caer en lluvia…._

Esto era todo lo que había escrito, recordó que en una expedición el jamás regreso, aves gigantes, eso era lo que ocultaba el gran bosque, ¿solo aves? Esto debía ser una broma o algo peor. Encendió el televisor para tratar de controlarse.

**En una localidad vecina, situado en los límites del gran bosque, fueron encontrados los cuerpos mutilados de ovejas. **

**Al parecer fueron atacadas por una manada de lobos, lo cual según las autoridades no es posible, ya que no ha habido lobos desde hace dos siglos….**

**La policía piensa que pudo ser un acto de vandalismo….**

Al ver las noticias tomo la decisión de ir al bosque y averiguar lo que pasaba. Volvió a leer el contenido del diario.

_Hace poco descubrí algo que se me había pasado por alto, hay varias fotografías que he recopilado y algunos testimonios de que un muchacho deambula por la carretera que pasa a un lado del bosque. _

Se veía a un joven pelirrojo caminando a toda prisa por el asfalto de la carretera, no faltaba mucho para llegar al límite del bosque, pero debía darse prisa, pronto oscurecería y lo que menos quería era estar perdido en un lugar maldito.

_En algunas grabaciones se ve que tiene una herida profunda en su brazo, observe las otras fotos para ver si ahí también aparecía. Los años eran diferentes pero el muchacho seguía teniendo la misma edad. Parecía que no podía envejecer, tal vez era un alma errante que fue captado por las cámaras, pero cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos supe que era real._

Vio que un extraño resplandor proveniente del bosque, alumbrándolo por completo. Esto lo alarmo y de inmediato corrió, entre más rápido lo encontrase más rápido podrían regresar a la posada.

_Caminaba a un lado d la carretera, mientras los vehículos pasaban junto a él, luego se internaba en el bosque._

_Regrese al mismo punto al día siguiente, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo por ningún lado. Tome la decisión de entrar al bosque y explorar un poco, la carencia de vida en ese lugar podría asustar al más valiente soldado._

_CONTINUARA..._


	5. Chapter 5

5 ZHAR PTITSA

-kai- grito el pelirrojo al verlo caminar, pero no se detuvo, era como si no le hubiera escuchado- te estoy hablando- dijo al acercarse pero no con reproche, sino felicidad de verlo sano y salvo.

_-que quieres- _dijo al sentir la presencia del intruso- _no eres bienvenido a este lugar _-

-de que hablas, kai soy yo- intento tocarlo, pero con el solo tacto sirvió para quemar la piel de los dedos-aagh-

Toco la zona afectada, viendo el daño sufrido- _te dije que te largaras_- dijo al tiempo que dio la vuelta para encararlo, sus ojos eran de un color distinto, como violáceos pero opacos, carentes de brillo, su expresión era fría a diferencia de ese aire de inocencia que le había visto. Mas lo que lo hacía lucir más severa su expresión eran esos triángulos color rojo en sus mejillas, parecía que el muchacho que tenia frente a sus ojos no era el mismo que conoció hace poco, sintió nuevamente esa severa expresión, era como si lo estuviera juzgando.

Al ver que no se había movido le dio la espalda restándole importancia reanudando así su marcha, no se molestaría por una pequeñez como esa, lo más importante era llegar al centro del bosque para que nadie lo encontrara. Su actitud rebelde le traía problemas, después de tanto tiempo viviendo así no ha comprendido nada, quizás deba de confinarlo para que aprenda a no desobedecer.

-Kai, espera…-

_-no intentes seguirme-_ dijo al detener su marcha- _o terminaras igual que Dimitri Kuvnetzov-_ dicho esto siguió su camino.

-que es….lo que te pasa- susurro al no comprender la razón de porque ese cambio de actitud.

Deambular por el bosque, sabiendo que esta maldito, no es una buena idea y si se le suma el hecho de saber que existe un enorme monstruo que podría salir de la nada matarte y para colmo de todos los males, estaba oscureciendo, a quien rayos se le ocurre salir en el atardecer. Nada más y nada menos que Bryan Kuvnetzov, que por andar leyendo el diario de su tío se le metieron esas locas ideas de ir en busca del extraño bicolor, como no se dio cuenta antes.

Chico extraño, sin familia y se interna en el bosque luego de deambular por la carretera. Quizás recordaba algo de su pasado o buscaba quien le ayudara. Sea cual fuera el motivo debía llegar pronto para interrogarlo, saber que fue lo que ocurrió realmente…..

-kai reacciona- dijo el pelirrojo al sujetarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo ligeramente para ver si así reaccionaba- soy yo Yuriy Ivanov… te encontré con mis padres en el camino ¿recuerdas?-

-_ya te dije…. Que…me …..dejes-_grito al apartar las manos del pelirrojo de modo violento. Ya se estaba impacientando, ese humano le estaba causando muchos problemas, le advirtió que se marchara, no le hizo caso por lo tanto podría matarlo sin remordimiento- _te lo advertí-_ lanzo al joven por los aires cayendo este entre algunos troncos de un árbol caído hace años-_ te di la oportunidad de irte y no la aprovechaste-_ se acercaba con intenciones de lastimarlo- _no dejare que lo lastimes-_

-de que estas…..- articulo confundido, no podía, no quería ver lo que le estaba pasando a ese chico- quiero ayudarte-

-_eso lo han dicho antes…no dejare que lo lastimen mas…..así tenga que matar a todos los humanos-_

-detente- escucho el grito de un joven, este le apuntaba con su rifle- aléjate de el-

-Brooklyn, que haces- pregunto el pelirrojo al peli naranja.

-tu qué crees, salvarte el pellejo…..eso no es un humano- dijo- el es un zhar-ptitsa, conocido como ave de fuego- se acerco sin dejar de apuntarle directo a la cabeza- esta ave era muy codiciada por los zares de Rusia y los reyes de otros países, pero fueron acabando con ellos al ver el inmenso poder que tenían-

-no es cierto- no podía ser, ese chico era una bestia alada- dime que no es cierto-

-_su raza acabo con los míos, no dejaron nada de ellos-_ su mirada, esos ojos expresaban odio cuando comenzó a hablar de eso-_ los odio, son despreciables-_

-¿por-por eso tomaste la forma de un humano?- dijo levantándose dificultosamente- para así poder pasar desapercibido y atacarnos-

-Ivanov, aléjate de el- le exigió al pelirrojo- voy a matarle de una vez por todas-

-dime- prosiguió a hablar ignorando al peli naranja- porque deambulabas en la carretera, pudimos haberte arrollado, porque-

-_patético-_ dijo despectivamente- _ese deseo de los humanos por tener compañía-_

Extendió su mano hacia el peli naranja, afilando sus ojos.

-aaahahhhhhhhhhhh- grito desesperado al ser rodeado por las llamas, sentir como se quemaba su piel, ese horror de no poder hacer nada para salvarse.

-¡Brooklyn!- grito al verlo incendiarse, tratando de socorrerlo.

-_a dónde vas-_ se interpuso en su camino, no permitiría que nadie lo molestara mientras ajustaba cuentas con ese humano, ya tenía que pagar por lo que hizo junto con sus amigos. Todos iban a lamentarlo- _no te sientas mal….- _se acerco lo suficiente al pelirrojo para susurrarle en su oído- _él se lo busco, se lo merecía- _dijo soltando una pequeña risita maliciosa. Sintiendo como el menor lo rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello- _dime que es lo que deseas-_

Había algo mal con respecto a esa situación, a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta. Que quería decir con eso, quien era el realmente.

-que fue…- dijo en voz baja casi inaudible. La sonrisa del otro se amplio, sabía que seria así, todos los humanos son tan ambiciosos y el no podía ser la excepción- que fue lo que te ocurrió-

-_dime que es lo que quieres, yo puedo concedértelo- _volvió a repetir- _riqueza, poder, todo lo que desees-_

Corrió por todo el bosque, ya casi había anochecido, no había marcha atrás y aunque intentara regresar sería muy peligroso, estuvo media hora esquivando ramas, piedras rocas y más con tal de averiguar si la aparición de Kai tenía que ver con la masacre de ganado o las aves gigantes que encontró su abuelo. Lo más aterrador de todo era que no era el único lugar en el mundo que tenia avistamientos de aves gigantes, México, Estados Unidos, Indonesia y mas países habían visto lo mortal que era su presencia. Se detuvo en seco al ver mas allá un extraño resplandor, como si el sol estuviese entre los árboles, se acerco con cautela y observo que había fuego entre los árboles. Al acercarse mejor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un cuerpo calcinado, el olor de la carne quemada era insoportable, mas retirado, se encontraban el pelirrojo y el bicolor, parecía que estaban hablando de algo, pero a esa distancia no sabía de qué.

-quiero..- al escuchar eso el más bajito sonrió, sabía que no lo quería- quiero que…- aun tartamudeaba.

Por lo que le dijo comprendió que eso que estaba hablando con el no era el verdadero Kai, que el seguramente se encontraba en otra parte del bosque y eso era solo para distraer a los curiosos y alejarlos.

-quiero…. No, exijo que me dejes llevar a Kai a un lugar seguro- esas palabras sorprendieron al bicolor, quien bajo la vista y los mechones de cabello ensombrecieron su mirada- el no debe de estar aquí, solo y herido….. Lo llevare con migo, si tanto odias a los humanos, entonces déjame alejarlo….-

Sintió como se alejaba del, se veía tenso y parecía algo enojado mas no pudo confirmarlo ya que no podía ver sus ojos.

-_no….-_ dijo en susurro- _el me pertenece y no dejare que te lo lleves- _ de pronto una corriente de aire caliente comenzó a soplar en forma de remolino. Esos ojos que de color violeta se veían ahora ardían como el infierno mismo- _es mío-_ con eso una bola de fuego cayó del cielo y casi mata al ojiazul, por suerte logro esquivarla antes de que lo lograra.

La furia se sentía por rededor, habían ocurrido muchas cosas raras en torno al bosque y ya no podían soportarlo más. La gente del pueblo se reunió en el ayuntamiento para tomar represalias respecto a lo ocurrido en el vecino poblado. Las personas estaban preocupadas por las pérdidas de familiares en los últimos años, sabían perfectamente de las historias alrededor de ese chico y como traía desgracias tras sus apariciones. Por esa razón negaban de su existencia, pero eso no podía evitar que la gente lo viera por el camino e intentaran ayudarlo.

-debemos de acabar con esto de una buena vez- grito uno de los pobladores para conseguir el apoyo del pueblo.

-pero no tenemos idea de lo que hay haya- comento otro que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la gente.

-ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente- grito un hombre mayor de cabello morado- o van a esperar a que venga por ustedes-

-no-

-eso nunca-

-hay que matarlo-

-leyenda o no debemos de acabarlo-

-incendiemos el bosque-

En tanto los padres del pelirrojo al percatarse de su ausencia se encaminaron a buscarlo, intentaron acercarse a la comisaria, pero no había nadie que los pudiera atender.

-son los padres del pelirrojo- pregunto el mismo anciano que vieron antes- el fue al bosque maldito en busca del muchacho-

-¿como dice?- pregunto la madre angustiada.

-¿como sabe eso?- el padre desconfiaba de la gente de ese pueblo, no le tomo mucho en darse cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas que ocultar.

-lo vi pasar hace unas horas- comento con toda la calma del mundo- pero yo me preocuparía mas por la gente del pueblo, se han reunido para hacer algo respecto al chico que aparece en la carretera- al ver el asombro de la pareja prosiguió- están pensando en quemar el bosque entero para acabar con la maldición-

-que maldición- pregunto el señor Ivanov.

-la maldición que ha existido desde antes que la tribu de gitanos llegara y desapareciera-

=Relato del anciano=

Vinieron en parvadas al bosque en busca de alimento, muchos de ellos no se quedaron, pero los que se establecieron allí se situaron en la parte central del bosque, logrando pasar desapercibidos por los pobladores cercanos, no obstante la gente comenzó a cazarlos al sentir que eran una amenaza, reduciendo la población a menos de cien ejemplares.

Pero eso no fue lo más aterrador, si bien era cierto que su tamaño no es como el que nos describió Dimitri Kuvnetzov, también es cierto que algo paso poco después.

Muchas leyendas hablan de la llegada de un ave aun más grande, de plumaje rojo como el fuego, tan poderosas garras como para matar a un oso en segundos, pero lo más aterrador era ese pico de color oro que podía abrir un tanque de guerra.

La gente comenzó a temerle a esa bestia y dejaron en paz el bosque. Luego de la llegada del pueblo gitano y el incidente con los soldados españoles…..

= fin del relato=

-que pasó con eso, que ocurrió-

-fue una tragedia terrible-

=relato del anciano=

Los gitanos huían y al adentrarse en el bosque la bestia se despertó, furioso por la llegada de los intrusos levanto el humo que acabo calcinando a los soldados españoles que intentaron incendiar sus bosque, pero nadie sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió con el pueblo gitano, no se sabe si murieron calcinados o no.

=fin del relato=

-pero y el muchacho…..de donde viene-

-no lo sé- dijo pensando- desconozco el motivo por el cual la bestia lo dejo con vida-

A lo lejos se escucho como la gente del pueblo salía del salón principal tomando todo lo que pudiera servirles como arma contra la bestia. Algunos de ellos tomaron escopetas y otros buscaron garrafones llenos de gasolina. Luces de bengala para ver en la oscuridad.

-lo que sea que estén pensando, es mejor que lo olviden- grito el anciano que siempre está sentado en la banca de la comisaria- sea lo que sea es mejor que no los instigues Boris- dirigiéndose al hombre de cabello morado, que sabía de antemano que no se detendría hasta obtener su venganza.

-y quien va a detenerme, tu Dickenson- le dijo a aquel anciano- ni siquiera pudiste convencer a Dimitri de que abandonara su búsqueda-

Reclamo por milésima vez la muerte de su amigo.

-el estaba obsesionado con esas criaturas y nadie pudo sacárselas de la cabeza- dijo al ver como la gente seguía avanzando- incendiar todo el bosque solo conseguirá que se enfade-

-nuestro hijo esta allá, no pueden hacerlo- grito la madre del pelirrojo al ver que no mostraban señales de entender razón.

-ya debe estar muerto- fueron las frías palabras de aquel hombre que se abrió paso para ser seguido por la gente del pueblo.

-señor Boris- se escucho el grito de un joven peli verde que corría junto a un pelirrojo- es…. Bro…. Brooklyn- hablaba con dificultad- no lo encontramos por ningún lado-

-creemos que fue al bosque a matar al monstruo-

-vez por qué hago esto- grito- esto tiene que terminar hoy-


End file.
